


Her Smile

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, but i dont know, hint of sadness? because i definitely didnt write depression, i cant write that, its not depression just really sad sadness if that makes sense, oh no no no no, tbh i think the angst is severe, you guys tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Her smile.It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.And it’s also the most heartbreaking thing I’ve ever witnessed.Really ironic huh?





	Her Smile

_“Every smile she makes, a part of her breaks.”_

* * *

 

Her smile.

One of her most defining features. It made people around her smile as well, after all, happiness is contagious.

But that’s just a façade hidden well.

A façade that has been there since the beginning. It was there even before I met her, that smile wasn’t always that genuine. There was always some lingering sadness, but I never questioned it. I always thought that there was some story behind it, maybe trauma, or maybe something else. But I never questioned it.

At first glance, Chika is probably the cheeriest person you’ve ever met. She’s overly optimistic that you can’t help but be at least slightly optimistic as well. She doesn’t look at the negatives, and even if she does, she doesn’t let it affect her. Positivity is a main aspect in her life.

Her smile.

It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

And it’s also the most heartbreaking thing I’ve ever witnessed.

Really ironic huh?

But I learned it the hard way. For I, Yō Watanabe, just stood at the side. Watching her slowly be consumed by the darkness that has been inside her for so long.

And so every smile she makes, a part of her breaks. Her broken soul that cannot be fixed no matter how many times I try to patch it up together. It cannot be fixed no matter how many times she smiles. Her positivity is overwhelmed by negativity. Negativity that has been slowly growing in her fragile self. As tears run down her cheeks every night, she wishes for a day that she can smile, _genuinely_.

What does it feel like to be genuine she wonders…

That day is something she looks forward to.

_“Maybe I’ll reach it someday.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sad now, but hey, at least I can feel the emotion I'm trying to portray. HOPEFULLY you can feel it as well! 
> 
> (And be sad with me I guess?)


End file.
